Yunjae-Kiss
by Raina94
Summary: Ketika JaeJoong bertanya pada yunho apakah sebuah ciuman itu bisa membuktikan ketulusan cinta seseorang happy Yunjae Day *telatbanget


Kiss

Author :

Yunjae Onkey

Genre :

Romance,Drama

Rate :

T

Main cast :

Yunjae

Summary :

Ketika JaeJoong bertanya pada yunho apakah sebuah ciuman itu bisa membuktikan ketulusan cinta seseorang

A/N :

Ff yunjae Oneshot aku yang kedua

Warrning :

Yaoi BL

Happy baca

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Aku pulang" ujar namja bermata musang yang memasuki rumahnya dengan tampang yang sangat kusut.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang bagaimana dengan kencan nya yun?"ujar seorang namja tampan.

"Parah Yoochun hyung!" ujar Yunho yang mendudukan dirinya disamping Yoochun itu dan mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Yoochun.

"Maksud mu apa Jung aku tidak mengerti?"tanya Yoochun

"Joongie tiba-tiba marah hyung "ucap Yunho sedangkan Yoochun menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda di binggung kenapa adik sepupunya ini ngomong seprti itu.

"kenapa emang Yun?"tanya Yoochun

"aku sendiri Juga tak tau Hyung ketika melihat sepasang kekasih berciuman Joongie langsung pergi Hyung" ucap Yunho dengan tampang sedihnya.

"Hahahahahah Jung kau belum berciuman dengan JaeJoong"tanya Yoochun pada Yunho dan. Yunho pun menganguk kecil dengan tampang yang masih kusut.

"hahahah Yun aku gak percaya kau seorang Jung yang berpacaran selama 6 Tahun denga namja cantik bernama Kim JaeJoong belum pernah mencium nya why Boy kemana sikap mesum dan playboy mu itu?" tanya Yoochun tersenyum meremehkan Yunho.

"Hyung kau tau sendiri aku tidak berani menyentuh Joongie selain berpegangan tangan. Joongie itu berbeda hyung"ucap Yunho. Yah selama Yunho berpacaran dengan JaeJoong namja cantik itu. Selama ini Yunho tidak pernah menciumnya alasannya sih karena Yunho terlalu mencintainya jadi tidak bisa melakukanya.

"kau bodoh Yun siapa tau selama ini JaeJoong juga mengharapkan sebuah ciuman dari mu"ucap Yoochun. Yunho pun megerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau sok tau hyung"ucap Yunho datar

"Cih kau ini Jung, sekarang kalian berpacaran sudah 6 tahun dan selama ini kau belum pernah menyentuhnya terkecuali Berpegangan tangan dan pelukan kan. Dan dia marah saat melihat sepasang kekasih berciuman kan nah itu Yun Joongie ingin kau menciumnya. Kau benar-benar tidak peka Jung"ucap Yoochun. Sedangkan Yunho diam mencerna apa yang Yoochun ucap kan.

"Sungguh hyung aku juga ingin menciumnya tapi…"

"sudah cium saja aku yakin JaeJoong pasti juga akan suka" ucap Yoocun yang memotong pembicaraan Yunho.

"mungkin akan Ku coba Hyung"ucap Yunho meninggal kan Yoochun yang masih setia duduk di sofa.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan tatapan musangnya yang tajam sedang merapihkan bajunya. Yah setelah pembicaraannya Kepada Yoochun atas masalahnya pada Joongienya hari ini Yunho ingin mengajak JaeJoong kencan. Setelah menurutnya rapi Yunho bergegas turun kebawah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Loh Yun mau kemana?" tanya umma Jung.

"Mau kencan sama Joongie umma"ucap Yunho yang mecium pipi ummanya.

"Oh ya sudah hati-hati ne".

"ne umma, aku pergi dulu" teriak Yunho yang mulai keluar dari dalam rumahnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalan dari rumahnya ke rumah JaeJoong kini Yunho sudah sampai di depan rumah JaeJoong nya itu

Ting tong

Ting tong

Cklek

Muncul seorang namja cantik bermata doe dengan bibir semerah cherry dan kulit putihnya menambah kecantikannya ini. Sehingga seorang Jung Yunho terperagah. Dia lah seorang Kim JaeJoong yang berhasil membuat seorang Jung Yunho sang playboy bertekuk lutut padanya kalau kata saya mah itu di namakan The Power of Kim JaeJoong atau mungkin Jung JaeJoong.

"Yunnie"ucap JaeJoong

"Joongie sudah siap kita berangkat skarang ne?"

"uhmm, Yunnie Joongie udah siap"ucap JaeJoong mengangguk kecil imut

"ne, kajja Joongie" ucap Yunho yang menggandeng tanggan JaeJoong. Sedangkan JaeJoong hanya mengikuti Yunho kearah mobilnya.

Di dalam perjalanan mereka pun dihabisakan mengobrol sesekali Yunho mengusap kepala JeaJoong. Dan Tersenyum saat melontarkan perkatan yang menurutnya sangat polos.

"Yunnie kita mau kencan kemana?"tanya JaeJoong

"Yunnie juga gak tau Joongie, menurut Joongie kita kemana?". JaeJoong pun memasang tampang berfikirnya yang terlihat Imut dia mata Yunho

"hmm, bagaimana kalau menonton, Joongie ingin menonton Yunnie boleh yah"ucap JaeJoong yang memasang puppy eyes

Puk

Puk

"ne, kita hari nonton"ucap Yunho yang mengelus lembut kepala JaeJoong. JaeJoong pun tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Selesai menonton Yunho dan JaeJoong berada di sebuah kafe menikmati makanan yang di pesan oleh keduanya. Hening yang tergambarkan kedaan saat ini entah apa yang di pikirkan keduanya.

"Yunnie, apa Yunnie setuju apa yang di katakana namja di film itu tadi? Apa benar ciuman itu bisa membuktikan ketulusan cinta?"tanya JaeJoong pada Yunho. Yah sedari tadi JaeJoong memikirkan perkataan seorang namja di film yang baru saja di tontonya bersama Yunho. Yunho yang mendengarkan hanya bisa dia memikirka sebuah jawabannya.

"Apa yunnie benar-benar mencintai Joongie?"Tanya JaeJoong yang kali ini mebuat Yunho membeku di tempat dia tak tau apa jawaban yang di berikan untuk JaeJoongie nya ini. Kali ini Yoochun benar suatu saat Joongie menanyakan ini yah entah lah saat ini Yunho berpikir JaeJoong ingin membuktikan ketulusan cintanya.

Sret

Dengan tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tangan JaeJoong keluar dari kafe setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja. Sedangkan JaeJoong bingung ketika Yunho menariknya keluar dari Kafe.

"Yunnie, joongie belum selesai makannya. Sebenarnya mau kemana?"ucap JaeJoong yang masih bingug atas sikap Yunho.

Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah taman kota yang sepi hanya mereka berdua. Yunho dan JaeJoong yang berdiri berhadapan menautkan tangan mereka. 'Huft' entahlah sudah keberapa kali Yunho meghembuskan nafasnya itu sedangkan JaeJoong hanya menatap bingung Yunho

"Yunnie sebenarnya kenapa sih, terus kenapa bawa Joongie kesini?"tanya JaeJoong pada Yunho.

"Joongie, aku mencintai mu, saranghaeo"ucap Yunho dan…

Chu

Yunho mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis di kening JaeJoong.

"semoga dengan ini Joongie yakin kalau Yunnie benar-benar ulus mencintai Joongie"ucap Yunho

tak lama seburat merah muncul di kedua pipi JaeJoong saat mencium keningnya tapi tetap terdiam dan mengenjap matanya berkali-kali.

"Joongie…"ucap Yunho yang menguncang kecil tubuh JaeJoong

"Joongie, apa kau belum yakin dengan cinta Yunnie?"tanya Yunho.

Tiba-tiba kedua sudut bibir cherry JaeJoong terangkat sehingga membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

"Jadi Yunnie kira kalau Joongie ingin… hahah jadi ucap Joongie waktu di kafe itu di anggap serius Yunnie yah?, Joongiekan hanya bercanda"ucap JaeJoong yang di iringi tawa itu. Sementara Yunho hanya mentap bingung.

"Yunnie… tau kenapa? Karena Joongie tidak perlu pembuktian dari Yunnie dengan perhatian Yunnie, dan selalu di sisi Joongie. Itu benar-benar terbukti kalau Yunnie mencintai Joongiekan." Ucap JaeJoong di iringi senyuman manisnya.

Chu

Lagi sebuah ciuman manis tercipta dari kedua bukan sebuah ciuman kening tapi sebuah ciuman bibir yang sangat manis. Mereka pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saling memandang tersenyum manis satu sama lainnya.

"Tapi Yunnie mau tanya kenapa Joongie pergi ninggalin Yunnie saat liat sepasang kekasih beciuman waktu itu?" tanya Yunho

Blush

Rona merah menghiasi pipi putih JaeJoong. Dan menundukan kepalanya mengigit bibirnya.

"karena… Joongie malu. Mereka berciuman sangat panas"ucap JaeJoong yang pipinya kini semakin merona. Tanpa JaeJoong liat Yunho tersenyum penuh arti.

"Joongie ingin merasakannya?" tanya Yunho tanpa ada jawaban 'Iya' atau 'tidak' dari JaeJoong Yunho menarik JaeJoong kepelukanya. Di lingkarkan tanganya kepinggang JaeJoong, memngakat Wajah JaeJoong dan mulai mendekatkan Wajahnya….

Chu

"nnggh hhmm yun…yunnie~".

END

Saya tau ini telat tapi happy Yunjae day yah *angkat banner Yunjae

Ayoo yang merasa anak Yunjae Review dong

*bow bareng Yunjae


End file.
